Prince of Parao
by Aoi Rin Oukumaru
Summary: Dialah sosok yang menentukan nasib dua dunia, membawa kekuatan yang besar dan memiliki kekuasaan tak terbatas dari PARAO. Jalan yang dia pilih akan memutar roda takdir kedua dunia. WARNING : TYPO, Maybe!Ecchi, ManaUser, Supernatural, Strong!Naru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto x Naruto

Jadi bukan punya saya :v

Pairing : Naruto X ….. ? (or Harem?)

Rate : M

WARNING : Ecchi (Maybe), Typo, OOC Charac, OC, Mana User, Supernatural

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Check This Out

Chapter 1

Jepang, negara dengan pengembangan teknologi termaju di Dunia. Pengembangan alat komunikasi, transportasi missal, peraturan yang tegas dan menjadi salah satu Negara teraman di Dunia.

Dalam pesatnya teknologi mereka melupakan satu hal, satu hal yang sangat penting. Tidak peduli seberapa maju Negara tersebut, hal ini akan selalu ada. Satu hal yang membuat mereka lupa, bahwa manusia tidak hidup sendiri.

Mereka melupakan eksistensi lain dari para pendahulu mereka, mereka melupakan keberadaan mereka, sehingga mendesak mereka untuk mengambil keputusan tegas. Membuat mereka rela melanggar peraturan yang dibuat leluhur mereka, agar mereka bisa hidup di Dunia ini.

Mereka memberontak, menampakan diri sebagai perwujudan rasa takut, keputus asaan, kesedihan, penderitaan, rasa sakit, dan kehampaan. Meneror para Manusia yang serakah dan tidak peduli akan keberadaan mereka, memakan jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat, dan membimbing manusia dalam kehancuran.

Merekalah ' PARAO ' eksistensi terlupakan yang mulai bangkit dan mencoba menaklukan Dunia, membawanya pada kegelapan yang tak berdasar, dan mencoba memutar roda TAKDIR.

Ini bukan kisah pahlawan yang menyelamatkan Dunia , ini ada kisah dimana hal yang tidak kau percaya menampakkan wujudnya didepan matamu.

Dan keteguhan hati menjadi sumber kekuatanmu.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah menyelimuti Konoha, salah satu kota terbesar setelah Tokyo dan Kyoto. Kota yang memiliki banyak misteri tersembunyi dan mitos-mitos melegenda, dan di kota ini lah kehidupan dari Namikaze Naruto.

Kring….Kring…Kring….Krin-

" Sudah pagi ya " ucap pemuda berambut putih kebiruan, bermata kuning dan kulit putih, sedang mengucek matanya dan mengumpulkan kesadaran. Dia pun mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju kekamar mandi, melakukan kebiasaan setiap orang yaitu mandi.

.

" Hah…ini hari pertamaku di sekolah tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat malas " keluh Naruto sambil berkaca dan merapikan bajunya. Dia memakai seragam sekolah berupa kemeja putih dibalut dengan blazer warna hitam, Blazernya tidak dia kancingkan sehingga memperlihatkan kemeja putihnya, untuk bawahannya adalah celana hitam, dan sepatu kets berwarna putih dengan garis hitam.

" Ohayou Goshujin-sama " sapa seseoran- ah ralat sapa seekor kucing putih, " Goshujin-sama anda mau sarapan apa? " tanya kucing itu. Kucing dengan bulu butih bersih dan bulu yang sedikit lebih lebat di bagian dada, dan jangan lupa cincin kecil di telinga kirinya. " Terserah kau saja, Shiro-chan " balas Naruto dengan malas.

Ngomong-ngomong kita semua tau kucing tidak bisa bicara, apalagi memasak. Oke, sedikit info Shiro ( kucing tadi ) adalah salah satu PARAO yang sudah menemukan majikannya. Bagaimana dia mendapatkannya, sebut saja keberuntungan karena dia menemukan Shiro terluka dan merawatnya.

" Yokai, tunggu ne Goshujin-sama " teriak sang kucing dari dapur, Naruto sendiri menunggu dengan sabar makanan yang di buat oleh kucingnya. Saat menunggu seperti itu dia terkadang dia berpikir ' Dunia sudah terbalik, Manusia dirawat oleh peliharaannya ' kira-kira seperti itu.

Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu, yang terpenting baginya ada yang membuatkan sarapan dan bekal untuk makan siang.

" Maaf menunggu lama Goshujin-sama " ucap Shiro sambil meletakkan sepiring Kare hangat di depan tuannya, " Dan ini bento untuk Goshujin-sama nanti " lanjut Shiro yang sedang memasukkan kotak bento kedalam tas Naruto.

" Arigatou Shiro-chan, aku selalu merepotkanmu " ujar Naruto sambil sedikit merunduk, " Tidak, Shiro suka kalau bisa membantu Goshujin-sama " balas Shiro sambil melambaikan ekor panjangnya dan duduk didekat tuannya.

" Ini…buka mulutmu…aaaaa…." Kata Naruto sambil menyendokkan Kare ke mulut Shiro, kucing itu pun menuruti tuannya dan membuka mulutnya. Inilah kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari, setelah selesai Naruto mencuci piringnya dan bersiap pergi ke sekolahnya.

" Hati-hati dijalan Goshujin-sama " ucap Shiro di depan pintu rumah Naruto, " Tidak, kau akan ikut aku ke sekolah Shiro-chan " Naruto segera mengendong Shiro dan meletakkan di bahu kanannya. " Tapi Goshujin-sama, aku tidak pernah ke sekolah dan aku masih belum bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain " ujar Shiro sambil melompat dari bahu Naruto.

Melihat penolakan Shiro, Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah. ' Kenapa dia keras kepala sekali ' batin Naruto sambil menepuk dahinya pelan, " Dengar aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu di rumah sendirian, lagi pula kau pasti bosan kalau hanya dirumah. Disana kau hanya perlu bersikap layaknya kucingku yang manis " penjelasan Naruto membuat Shiro merenung sejenak, sampai akhirnya melompat kembali ke bahu kanan tuannya.

" Ha'I Goshujin-sama " balas Shiro sambil melambaikan ekornya, tangan kanan Naruto mulai mengusap bulu Shiro sambil berjalan ke sekolah. " Shiro-chan saat disekolah jangan berbicara ya " ujar Naruto dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Shiro.

.

.

" Kau sudah menemukannya ? " tanya seseorang yang duduk di sebuah singgasana dengan nada tegas tapi dari gesture tubuhnya, dia tampak sangat santai dengan tangan kiri yang menopang dagu. " Ha'I Lord-sama, hamba sudah mengidentifikasi kecocokan DNA dan identitas publiknya " jawab seorang pemuda di depan computer super besar.

" Baiklah, tampilkan di layar utama " jawab Lord sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. Layar monitor super besar itu mulai menampilkan gambar seorang pemuda dengan kucing putih di pundaknya, dilihat dari bajunya dia masih murid sekolah.

" Akhirnya pemimpin sejati Parao muncul, kami sangat menantikan kekuasaan anda mengambil alih Dunia Manusia, Naruto-sama "

.

.

.

" Ne, Shiro-chan. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuh ku " tanya Naruto sambil terus membelai bulu kucing di pundaknya. " Daijobou Goshujin-sama, anda tidak mungkin akan sakit. Mungkin anda hanya kelelahan karena semalam anda begadang Goshujin-sama " balas Shiro,sang kucing putih.

" Ya aku harap juga begitu Shiro-chan " dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalan ke sekolah baru Naruto. Di perjalanan Naruto dan Shiro selalu di tatap oleh para pejalan kaki, kenapa begitu ? pertama ada seekor kucing manis yang begitu menurut dan bisa duduk dengan tenang di pundak pemuda itu.

Kedua dan yang paling utama, " Kyaa..dia sangat tampan dan kucingnya sangat imut " itulah alasan utamanya kenapa mayoritas yang memandangnya adalah siswi dan gadis yang lewat. ' hah….selalu seperti ini ' batin Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

" Ohayou Naruto-kun " mendengar ada yang menyapanya Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah memakai seragam sekolahnya yaitu kemeja putih lengan panjang, dasi berwarna biru dan rok biru muda yang sangat pendek. Rambutnya tergerai dan memakai penjepit rambut berwarna putih kebiruan di poninya.

" Ohayou Sara-san, kau masuk ke Konoha gakuen juga ? " tanya Naruto sambil melanjutkan perjalanan, " Ha'I aku di terima disana, kalau Naruto-kun pasti langsung bisa masuk karena kau pintar " balas gadis bernama Sara tersebut dengan sedikit kesal.

" Hah…aku hanya beruntung karena suka membaca, kau tidak banyak berubah ya sejak kita berpisah di sekolah dasar " ujar Naruto, Sara hanya memanyunkan bibirnya sebal mendengar perkataan Naruto " Kau mengejekku Naruto-kun, aku sangat tidak suka Matematika. Kau juga tidak banyak berubah " balas Sara dengan sebal.

' kau hanya bertambah tampan Naruto-kun ' lanjutnya dalam hati sambil merona melihat Naruto. Mereka sudah sampai ke Konoha Gakuen, sekolah yang sangat besar dan memiliki segudang murid berprestasi.

Naruto sendiri bisa masuk tanpa harus mengikuti karena dia sudah sering mengikuti lomba tingkat Nasional di Jepang, salah satu keuntungannya dia hanya tinggal masuk ke sekolah tanpa biaya dan ujian masuk.

.

Kelas 1-A

Naruto dan Sara sudah menemukan kelas mereka dan masuk mencari tempat duduk, Naruto duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Shiro segera turun dan merebahkan tubuhnya di meja Naruto, dia merasa sangat senang bisa bersama dengan tuannya seharian penuh dan itu akan terjadi setiap hari.

Naruto merasa sedikit risih karena banyak siswi menatap kearahnya, " Ah..Naruto-kun yang selalu santai, bisa tersipu ditatap para gadis? " tanya Sara dengan nada mengejek, Naruto hanya cuek bebek dengan itu. " ano…Sumimasen Namikaze-san " ucap seorang gadis menghampiri Naruto. Naruto pun menoleh dan memandang gadis yang menunduk disampingnya, ' Aku seperti tidak asing dengan auranya ' batin Naruto yang terus memandang gadis itu.

" Ada apa? " tanya Naruto karena gadis itu hanya diam, " Perkenalkan namaku Mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto " ucap gadis itu dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan sedikit menunduk. " Namikaze Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto saja " balas Naruto sambil menjabat tangan gadis itu.

" Hai Uchiha-san, namaku Sara. Senang bertemu denganmu " ucap Sara sambil melambai pada Mikoto dan dia tersenyum kepada Sara. Sara dan Mikoto langsung akrab dengan mengobrol terus menerus, tidak memikirkan Naruto yang sedang berusaha tidur.

.

.

Naruto pun pulang dengan wajah lesu dan malas yang sangat besar. Karena di kelas dia sudah di tunjuk sebagai ketua kelas, lebih parahnya lagi semua teman sekelasnya adalah perempuan. " Goshujin-sama kau terlihat murung, Daijobou desu ? " tanya Shiro dengan khawatir melihat wajah lesu Naruto.

" Aku hanya lelah Shiro-chan. Oh ya, kau merasakan aura Mikoto tadi ? " Naruto masih penasaran dengan Aura Mikoto yang terasa tidak asing baginya. " Gomenasai Goshujin-sama, Shiro tidak tau " balas Shiro dengan lemah.

Naruto hanya mengelus bulu Shiro dan tersenyum, membuat Shiro mengangguk dan menutup mata menikmati belaian tuannya.

Deg

" Shiro-chan ada Parao di sekitar sini " ucap Naruto secara tiba-tiba, " Ha'I Goshujin-sama, energinya sekitar 100 meter arah barat " balas Shiro yang menajamkan sensornya. Mendengar itu Naruto segera berlari kearah energy yang diberitahukan Shiro.

.

" **Ayo gadis manis, datanglah kemari. Aku hanya ingin memakanmu "** ucap seekor Monster dengan wujud menyerupai Tikus dengan badan besar berotot dan kuku yang panjang. " Jangan harap kau bisa melakukan itu, Parao " balas gadis itu.

 _Ice Magic : Freezing Area_

Seketika area tersebut menjadi dataran es yang dingin dan membekukan kaki Parao tersebut. **" Hahaha…hanya ini sihir yang kau punya, sungguh menyedihkan "** ucap Parao itu sambil berjalan tanpa hambatan kearah gadis tersebut. " A-apa sihirku tidak mempan " ucap gadis itu sedikit terkejut, " Ini belum berakhir "

 _Ice Magic : Spear Heaven_

Muncul lingkaran sihir biru di atas gadis tersebut dan memuntahakan banyak tombak es yang sangat tajam, Parao itu segera membuat lingkaran sihir dan bersiap memunculakan serangannya.

 _ **Poison Magic : Poison Wave**_

Muncul uap gas dari lingkaran itu dan memusnahkan semua tombak es yang datang kepadanya, tidak berhenti disitu uap itu terus melaju kearah gadis tadi. Sang gadis hanya bisa pasrah, Mana yang dia gunakan tadi terlalu banyak sehingga sihirnya sudah habis, " Shiro-chan ! " tapi dia mendengar seseorang berteriak.

 _Light Magic : Holy Shield_

Muncul sebuah kubah kuning transparan didepan gadis tadi, " Ternyata memang benar, kau seorang Majou " gadis itu menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya tadi.

" N-Naruto-kun " cicit gadis itu sedikit syok, bagaimana tidak ternyata Naruto tau kalau dia adalah seorang Majou, " Mulai dari sini biar kami yang urus, Mikoto " ucapan Naruto, membuat Mikoto binggung.

" Ayo Shiro-chan " lanjut Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya kedepan, " Ha'I Goshujin-sama " balas kucing putih di bahunya yang juga merentangkan tangannya kedepan. **" Sialan berani sekali kalian mengangguku! "** teriak Parao tadi dengan penuh amarah, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

 _Light Magic : Dark Eraser_

Muncul 4 lingkaran sihir di depan Naruto dan menembakkan laser cahaya berwarna kuning terang, melihat bahaya yang datang Parao tadi segera membuat sihir pertahanan 4 lapis.

Syut….Duar….

Tabrakan antar dua sihir itu menimbulkan ledakan yang menghancurkan area sekitarnya, banyak Kristal es dan batu kecil beterbangan. Asap pun mengepul dari tempat Parao tadi, setelah meipis terlihat dia terluka cukup parah dan luka bakar serius di tubuhnya.

" Kuat juga kau, tapi maaf hanya sampai disini saja " Parao itu segera terkurung oleh Kubus biru keputihan, " Ada kata-kata terakhir ? " tanya Naruto pada Parao tadi. Karena tidak kunjung menjawab Naruto menjadi kesal, " Baiklah, _Katsu "_ lanjut Naruto, kubus itu segera mengecil sampai meremukan badan Parao tadi.

Duar….

Kubus tadi segera meledak dan Parao tadi lenyap bersama debu yang beterbangan di sekitar mereka, " Siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto-kun ? " Naruto pun menoleh dan mendapati Mikoto memandangnya penuh selidik. " Kau tenang saja, kita sama. Aku juga Majou dan Shiro adalah partner bertarungku, kami pengguna Cahaya " balas Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya.

" Kau tidak perlu takut Uchiha-san, Goshujin-sama adalah orang baik " Shiro menambahnkan ucapan tuannya. Mikoto hanya mengangguk sedikit Karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu Majou secepat ini, " Sebaiknya kau segera pulang Mikoto " ucap Naruto dan melangkah pergi menjauhi area bertarung tadi.

" Naruto-kun! Aku ikut denganmu ! " teriakan Mikoto menghentikan langkahnya, dia menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu berlari kearahnya dan tidak ada tanda akan berhenti.

Bruk…

Mereka pun terjatuh dengan keadaan Mikoto menindih Naruto, Mikoto pun hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto. Dengan cepat dia mencium bibir Naruto membuat tubuh Naruto menegang terkejut, setelah cukup lama Mikoto melepas ciumannya dan menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya.

" Aku diberi wasiat oleh mendiang Tou-san ku untuk mencari Majou cahaya dan menikah dengannya. Jadi boleh aku bersamamu Naruto-kun " ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum, Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, ketemu lagi sama saya. Author yang paling tampan…..wkwkwkwk

Yah ini cerita yang baru, semoga kalian suka dan kalau mau kasih saran buat chapter selanjutnya silahkan review aja.

Oke jangan lupa tinggalkan review kepada Saya minna.

See you next chapter

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log Out


	2. Chapter 2

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log In

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto x Naruto

Jadi bukan punya saya :v

Pairing : Naruto X ….. ? (or Harem?)

Rate : M

WARNING : Ecchi (Maybe), Typo, OOC Charac, OC, Mana User, Supernatural

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Check This Out

Chapter 2

.

Tempat ini dulunya adalah sebuah gedang pabrik besar, tapi karena sudah tidak berfungsi guang itu pun terbengkalai. Rumput liar tumbuh dimana-mana gedung yang rusak, kaca yang pecah dan tidak adanya aliran listrik membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan.

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang gudang itu hanya tinggal nama dan kenangan. Tanah di area itu banyak yang hancur dan membeku, banyak juga bekas ledakan di beberapa tempat.

Abaikan kata-kata barusan karena itu hanya kata sambutan.

.

" N-Nani?! " ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru mata kuning dan berkulit putih dengan tergagap, sedangkan di depannya ada seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam dan bermata hitam yang memukau, jangan lupa dengan oppai yang cukup besar mengantung didepan wajah pemuda tadi.

" Nani? Aku bilang aku akan ikut denganmu Naruto-kun, aku akan menjadi istrimu " balas gadis itu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Naruto, pemuda tadi, hanya bisa terbengong mendengar perkataan gadis tadi.

" K-Kau gila! Kita bahkan baru berteman sehari Baka ! " teriak Naruto dengan frusrasi yang melanda otaknya, yah biarpun pintar tapi dia sangat bodoh tentang wanita. " Hiks…Hiks…HUWAAA…kau kejam Naruto-kun , kau sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku dan-dan sekarang kau….meninggalkan ku….HUWAA…..kau kejam Naruto -kun…." Suara gadis tadi tidak membuat Naruto luluh, dia masih tetap tidak mau membawa gadis yang baru dikenalnya ini.

Pikirkan! Dia bahkan belum genap satu hari mengenalnya dan sekarang dia ingin menikahi mu, " Tidak, aku lebih memilih bersama Shiro-chan. Kita bahkan belum kenal dekat dan kita baru bertemu tadi pagi, sekarang kau ingin menjadi istriku? Jawabannya tidak " ujar Naruto dengan nada malas dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

" N-Naruto-kun…."

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah datang di Konoha, pagi yang sangat indah untuk sebagian orang. Ya, sebagian orang, karena beberapa tidak beranggapan bahwa ini pagi yang bagus.

" Shiro-chan ada kebakaran! " yap, teriakan mengelegar Naruto mulai terdengar menyambut pagi yang cerah ini. " Goshujin-sama! Sumbernya dari dapur! " mendengar itu mereka berdua membawa ember berisi air dan segera pergi kedapur.

Byur….

Asap hitam masih mengepul di depan Naruto dan Shiro, mereka segera menutup mulut dan mendekati sumber kebakaran di rumahnya. " Uhuk…Uhuk…kenapa ada air disini " ujar seseorang dari balik kepulan asap tadi. " Naruto-kun kenapa kau menyiramku " lanjut gadis tadi dengan nada sebal dan mengerutkan bibirnya.

Naruto yang melihat gadis hanya facecalm, " Shiro-chan bisa ambilkan handphone ku ? " perintah Naruto pada kucing putihnya. " Ha'I….ini Goshujin-sama " ucap Shiro sambil memberikan Handphone Naruto.

Tut…Tut..Tut…

Ceklek…

" Moshi-moshi….polisi ada seseorang maling yang mau membakar rum- " ucapan Naruto teputus karena Handphonenya sudah membeku dan pecah menjadi Kristal es kecil yang berterbangan. " Naruto-kun! Kenapa kau menelpon polisi! " ujar gadis yang membekukan Handphone Naruto tadi.

" Kenapa kau ingin membakar rumahku? " tanya Naruto dengan nada datar dan ekspresi kalem, " Tidak, aku Cuma mau menyiapkan sarapan untuk suamiku " balas gadis itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

" SUDAHKU BILANG AKU BUKAN SUAMIMU! " teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gadis tadi, " Tenanglah Goshujin-sama, maksud Mikoto mungkin ada baiknya " ucap Shiro sambil menenangkan tuannya tersebut.

" Dia hampir membakar dapur, dan kau bilang dia bermaksud baik! " balas Naruto dengan sengit pada kucingnya tersebut, Shiro hanya terkekeh gugup dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

" Gomennasai Naruto-kun karena aku terlalu bersemangat, masakanku jadi terbakar " ucap Mikoto dengan wajah tertunduk lesu dan nada yang melemah di bagian akhir, " Daijobu dayou, Mikoto. Aku akan memasak untuk mu dan Goshujin-sama, jadi kau bisa tunggu dimeja makan " ucap Shiro sambil mulai merapikan dapur tadi dengan _Repair Magic_ nya.

" Shiro-chan dia hampir membakar rumahku dan kau tenang-tenang saja! " Naruto masih marah dengan aksi ' pembakaran ' di rumahnya tersebut, Shiro hanya terkekeh dan melanjutkan masaknya. Melihat itu Naruto hanya mendecih dan mulai beranjak kekamar mandi.

" Naruto-kun, boleh aku menggosok punggungmu? " tanya Mikoto dengan riang dan senyum penuh harap diwajahnya, " Tidak, kau tunggu saja di meja makan " balas Naruto sambil mengunci pintu kamar mandinya. " Mou…kau tidak asik Naruto-kun " Mikoto mulai berjalan kearah meja makan dan duduk dengan bosan.

" Oh ya Mikoto bagaimana kau bisa tau rumah Goshujin-sama ? " tanya Shiro sambil terus memasak, " Wah Shiro-chan sugoi….kau sangat pandai memasak ya " ujar Mikoto saat melihat Shiro memasak kuah dan membuat lembaran adonan menjadi mie panjang.

Shiro hanya tertawa pelan dan menoleh kearah Mikoto, " Aku sudah biasa membuatkan Goshujin-sama makanan jadi aku terus belajar memasak " balas Shiro sambil sedikit tersipu malu, Mikoto sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Shiro. ' Sepertinya aku memiliki saingan terberat untuk mendapatkan Naruto-kun ' batin Mikoto sambil memandang punggung Shiro dengan tajam tanpa diketahui.

.

.

" Gomennasai Goshujin-sama membuatmu menunggu lama " ucap Shiro sambil meletakkan sarapan Naruto berupa ramen hangat, " Shiro-chan sudahku bilang aku yang selalu merepotkanmu " balas Naruto sambil mengusap bulu kucingnya tersebut. " Tidak, Shiro suka membuat Goshujin-sama senang " Shiro masih terus menikmati setiap belaian dari Naruto pada tubuhnya.

" Ehem…Naruto-kun maaf seharusnya aku yang memasak untukmu pagi ini " ucap Mikoto dengan nada kesalnya, Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan malas dan masih membelai bulu Shiro dengan tenang. " Oi…seharusnya kau tidak disini " entah kenapa tapi gadis ini membuat Naruto kesal.

Yah, pagi tenangnya terganggu karena ulah tidak jelas gadis didepannya ini yang hampir membakar rumahnya. " Habisnya aku tadi sangat bersemangat memasak untukmu Naruto-kun " balas Mikoto dengan nada sedih dan sedikit merunduk, Shiro segera menghampiri Mikoto dan mengusap kepalanya " Daijobou dayou, itu hanya kecelakan " ucap Shiro sambil terus membelai kepala Mikoto, Mikoto sendiri hanya mengganguk kecil mendengar ucapan Shiro tadi.

' Dunia benar-benar terbalik ' batin Naruto yang masih menikmati makanannya dan melirik mereka sesekali, " Ano…Shiro-chan apa kau sudah bersama Naruto-kun sejak lama ? " tanya Mikoto yang penasaran dengan kedekatan mereka berdua. " Mungkin sudah cukup lama, aku bersama Goushujin-sama sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. " balas Shiro sambil memasang mode berpikirnya.

" Goshujin-sama, apa Goshujin-sama ingat pertemuan kita dulu? " tanya Shiro kepada Naruto yang masih menikmati masakannya. " Aku masih ingat, memangnya kenapa Shiro-chan "

" Hountou, ceritakan Naruto-kun " ujar Mikoto dengan antusias dan wajah memohonnya, Shiro pun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mikoto. " Shiro-chan buka mulutmu….aaaa…"

" Goshujin-sama aku mau dengar ceritanya, aku mohon " balasan dari Shiro membuat Naruto sedikit kesal, ' Sial rencana pengalihan tidak berhasil ' gerutu Naruto dalam hati. " Naruto-kun/Goshujin-sama " mereka mulai memandang Naruto dengan tatapan memohon mereka, Naruto berusaha kuat untuk tidak tersentuh melihatnya.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun Naruto juga punya hati, akhirnya Narutopun luluh juga dengan tindakan mereka " Hah…baiklah, akan aku ceritakan " runtuh sudah pertahanannya. Mereka hanya bersorak senang dan mulai duduk dengan tenang menunggu cerita Naruto, menghela nafas sejenak Naruto mulai mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman.

" Baiklah, tiga tahun yang lalu aku berada di Kyoto…

Flashback

Di sebuah gudang di sebuah sekolah terlihat seorang bocah berambut biru dan berkulit putih sedang merapikan bola basket, yap bocah itu adalah Naruto, " Hah…melelahkan sekali " helaan Nafas Naruto mengiringi langkahnya pulang dari sekolahnya tersebut.

Dia sendiri sebenarnya sudah pulang sejam yang lalu tapi Karena dia diminta tolong oleh gurunya untuk membantu membereskan gudang olahraga jadi dia terlambat pulang. ' Aku akan masak apa malam ini, aku bosan dengan ramen instan ' batin Naruto sambil terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya.

Duar…

Wush…

" Ada apa ini " ucap Naruto saat merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat menerpa tubuhnya, dia juga merasakan getaran yang sangat kuat sebelum angin itu datang. **" Hahaha….kucing kecil, kau akan mati disini. Dengan Mana yang kau miliki aku akan menjadi tak terkalahkan…hahahaha…"** ujar seekor monster berwujud Manusia setengah ular dengan sayap burung hantu di belakangnya. Naruto hanya melihat monster itu dari balik tiang listrik di dekatnya, ' Darimana monster mengerikan itu datang ? ' batin Naruto dengan sedikit takut dan mulai melangkah mundur.

" Aku tidak akan kalah dari makluk sepertimu " ucap seekor kucing putih dengan keadaan bulu yang lusuh dan sedikit noda darah di bagian kepala dan badannya, **" Kau keras kepala juga kucing kecil, tapi aku akan melayanimu lebih dulu sebelum menghisap Manamu…hahahaha.."**

 _ **Wind Magic : Tornado**_

Seketika muncul tornado besar didepan monster tadi, tornado itu pun menarik kucing tadi masuk kedalam arus angin berkekuatan tinggi itu. Monster tadi hanya tertawa dengan sangat keras mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari kucing putih tadi, Naruto melihat itu ingin menolong tapi dia tau kalau dia tidak akan bisa melawan monster tadi.

 _Saat kegelisahan hati menghampirimu_

 _Dan kau tidak sanggup menanganinya_

 _Saat kau melihat sedikit cahaya harap datang_

 _Raihlah cahaya itu dan genggamlah_

 _Kuatkanlah hatimu….dan jadilah….Sang Penguasa Cahaya._

BOOM…

Wush…

" **Sialan siapa disana, keluarlah dasar pecundang "** setelah mengatakan itu keluar seorang bocah dengan rambut biru, memiliki mata kuning dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit berantakan. **" Hahahaha…hanya bocah Manusia, lebih baik kau pulang ke ibumu bocah. Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan. "** lanjut Monster tadi dengan nada meremehkan.

Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan, aura kuning pucat terus menari dari tubuhnya. " Aku tidak akan mengampunimu " ucap Naruto dengan nada datarnya, Monster tadi hanya tertawa dan terus menghina Naruto.

 _Light Magic : Solar Laser_

Naruto mulai merentangkan tangannya dan tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning didepannya dan muncul laser kuning cerah menghantam tornado angin tadi. Kedua kekuatan itu masih saling adu kekuatan.

Duar…Brass…

Akhirnya kedua kekuatan itu segera lenyap bersamaan, monster tadi mengeram marah dan menciptakan puluhan lingkaran sihir sedang di sekitar tubuhnya, **" Kurang ajar kau bocah, aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkanmu hidup. Sekarang kau akan mati bocah! "** ucap Monster tadi dengan amarah yang memuncak.

 _ **Wind Magic : Tornado Drill**_

Seketika dari semua lingkaran sihir tadi keluar puluhan bor angin dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto tadi tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia segera menciptakan lingkaran sihir besar didepannya. Naruto tersenyum kecil, sebelum mengumamkan sihir dengan Mana penuhnya.

 _Light Magic : Return_

Drett….Sring…

Semua bor angin itu menghilang bersama dengan lingkaran sihir Naruto, Monster itu terkejut melihatnya dan dia segera mendongak keatas saat merasakan bahaya. Diatasnya tercipta lingkaran sihir kuning dan memuntahkan semua serangannya barusan, **" Sialan kau bocah! "** ucap monster tadi sebelum hancur dengan jurusnya sendiri.

.

Naruto segera berjalan kearah kucing putih tadi, " Daijobou, Neko ? " tanya Naruto karena dia ingat kucing itu bisa berbicara. Kucing putih lusuh itu mulai membuka mata dan memandang bocah di depannya, " Ari-gatou " balas lemah kucing tadi.

Naruto segera mengendong kucing itu dan berjalan mengambil tasnya, " Kau kucing siapa? " tanya Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan area tadi, kucing itu hanya menggeleng dan membuat Naruto binggung.

" Bolehkah aku menjadi peliharaanmu " biarpun lemas tapi ucapan kucing tadi masih didengar oleh Naruto, " Kenapa tidak, kalau kau mau aku bisa memanggilmu Shiro " balas Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Shiro hanya mengangguk, " Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu Goshujin-sama? " tanya Shiro pada tuannya tersebut, " Naruto, namaku Naru- "

Bruk

" Goshujin-sama, kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Shiro dengan nada cemas dan menyeret tubuh Naruto menepi dari jalan.

.

.

Flashback End

"….seperti itulah " ucap Naruto mangakhiri cerita panjangnya, Shiro hanya mengangguk dan Mikoto yang tampak terpukau mendengar cerita Naruto. " Shiro-chan kita harus berangkat sekarang " lanjut Naruto sambil melirik jam di dindingnya, mereka pun segera membersihkan meja makan dan bergagas pergi keluar rumah.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang bersiap untuk berangkat bersekolah, tak lupa Naruto mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan keluar pekarangan rumahnya. Shiro yang masih di gendongan Mikoto pun melompat ke bahu kanan Naruto.

" Ano…Naruto-kun, bagaimana kau bisa pindah ke Konoha? " tanya Mikoto sambil merangkul tangan Naruto, " Bisa lepaskan tanganku " balas Naruto yang sedikit risih karena terus dipeluk oleh Mikoto. Mikoto sendiri hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan pada tangan Naruto.

" Goshujin-sama pindah karena mendapat beasiswa di Konoha Akademi " ucap Shiro menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto tadi, Mikoto hanya mengangguk sesaat dan kemudian tersenyum. " Ohayou Naru-to-kun " sapa seorang gadis berambut merah dan bermata merah serta pencepit rambut berwarna biru di poninya.

Merekapun menoleh kebelakang mendengar ada seseorang yang menyapa Naruto, " Ohayou Sara-san " balas Naruto kepada gadis tadi. " Ohayou Sara-chan " sapa Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangannya, " Ohayou Mikoto-chan, Ano…sepertinya kau sudah sangat dekat dengan Naruto-kun ya " balas Sara saat melihat Mikoto yang merangkul lengan Naruto.

" Iya Sara-chan…hehehehe " ucap Mikoto sambil terkekeh pelan, Naruto hanya menghela nafas bosan dan mulai melepaskan pelukan Mikoto dilengennya. " Eh? Naruto-kun " pekik Mikoto saat melihat Naruto melangkah pergi, " Aku tidak mau terlambat hanya untuk menjelaskan kelakuanmu pada Sara-san " balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" Ayo Sara-chan kita tidak boleh terlambat " ucap Mikoto dan menarik tangan Sara, " Cotto matte Mikoto-chan " Sara sedikit berontak, tapi usahanya percuma dan dia pasrah di ajak lari oleh Mikoto.

.

.

" Lord-sama, anda yakin bocah ini adalah Price of Parao? " tanya seorang pria dengan pakaian berupa jubah hitam dan bulu gagak di masing-masing pundaknya, yang di tanya hanya bersikat santai dan terus meresapi minuman di gelasnya.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir Dugao, dia masih dalam proses. Kita hanya tinggal mengirim stimulant padanya dan BOOM kekuatan sejatinya akan muncul " balas orang yang dipangil Lord tadi, " Kau bisa mengujinya dengan beberapa anak buahmu agar kau percaya " lanjut Lord dengan nada santainya.

" Cih…baiklah aku akan percaya kali ini, tapi kalau dia tidak menunjukkan sikap Paraonya. Akan aku bunuh dia " balas Dugao dengan nada sinis, Lord sendiri hanya diam dan melanjutkan kembali acara minumnya.

Setelah Dugao pergi sang Lord mulai mengambil sebuah pigura dengan foto didalamnya, ' Andai kau masih hidup, kau pasti bisa membantuku….

….Minato '

.

.

.

T B C

.

.

Halo Halo….ketemu lagi sama Aoi yang super tampan…Wkwkwkwkwk

Maaf kalo up nya kelamaan, See saya hais mudik dan laptopnya ada di kos jadi saya baru bisa nulis pas balik ke kos…Gomen minna-san

Saya cukup terkesan dengan respon kalian minna….hiks…saya tidk mengira kalian sangat respect dengan fic saya.

Oke saatnya balas review

Miyuki nishikino : Whaa…Yuki-san makasih masih mengikuti author sesat ini…hehehehe

Oh itu ide yang bagus mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan tapi untuk saat ini belum akan saya munculkan mungkin Chapter depan…gomen ne Yuki-san…

Ano…aku laki-laki jadi jangan nee-san ne, Yuki-san.

Monkey D Levi : Arigatou Levi-san tebakan ada menjurus ke benar, yah seperti biasa karena saya Author sesat jadi tetep ada haremnya….wkwkwkwk…

10 : Arigatou Shuichi-san salam kenal….ini sebenarnya Cuma ide yang nongol pas bangun tidur, dan mungkin banyak yang beranggapan kalau akan sama dengan DXD. Sebenarnya sih bukan ini karangan saya sendiri…hehehehe…

Neko no Kitsune : Kayaknya nggk terlalu beda neko-san soalnya sedikit banyak saya terinspirasi dari DxD atau Ayakashi….sesuai pesanan saya sudah bikin scene pertemuan mereka berdua hehehehe

DeniTria : Yosh…tentu tetap lanjut Deni-san…arigatou sudah mengikuti fic saya ini

Saputraluc000 : Arigatou Saputra-san semoga chapter ini memusakan.

Kim Ami282 : oke siap Kim-san saya harap Chapter ini tidak mengecewakan

Yato : iya mungkin Yato-san melihat jurus dengan bentuk kubus dan saat naruto bilang katsu. Hehehe itu mungkin emang mirip tapi kalo di Ayakashi kubusnya langsung meledak dan yang ini masih mengecil dulu baru meledak….kayak Jinton mungkin…hehehe

Name Trihexa : Yes, review ini yang saya tunggu hehe…..ada tapi mungkin masih agak lama soalnya inikan harem jadi ngumpulin anggotanya dulu baru bikin ikeh-ikeh….hehehehe…gomen author emang agak sesat.

Guest : Ano…ini bukan Crossover jadi maaf kalo kecewa, kenapa pake Light bukan Nature ato Dark. Itu menurut saya kurang menarik, masak keturunan kegelapan punya kekuatan kegelapan kan nggak seru…hehehe…toh saya bakal bikin banyak pengguna Dark elemen buat ngimbangin.

Satem : oke akan saya usahakan untuk Shizuka bisa masuk.

DAMARWULAN : hehehe spontan tertulis begitu saja.

Ashuraindra64 : hohohoho…Dark elemennya bakal banyak tapi ada yang bakal jadi musuh utama….khekhekhe tunggu tanggal mainnya.

Abit Elwin Haner : oke bakal saya usahain dan typo nya udah saya coba kurangin hehehe

.

.

Sha…gomen ne buat kalian yang menunggu fic My Life! Atau pun Shinobi, saya sedang berusaha menulisnya kemungkinan besuk atau lusa sudah up salah satu atau dua-duanya.

Kalo ada yang punya ide buat Chapter depan, seperti biasa segera review dan saya akan mengembangkan ide anda untuk chapter depan…hehehe…

Sekian dari Aoi kalau ada kekurangan saya mohon maaf, dan semoga kalian puas dengan Chapter ini.

Jaa ne…

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log Out


End file.
